crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Classes offered by the Whateley Academy
This is a non-exhaustive listing of classes available at the Academy. Note that, while the names of classes are canon, the organization by department is tentative and may be contradicted by new canon evidence at a later time. Advanced Technologies Dept. *Advanced Defensive TechnologiesEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two also referred to as Applied Defensive Technologies *Advanced Design ConceptsLegacy of Friendship *Devisor LabSo I'm a Freak. Sue Me. *Electronics ITime for an Unexpected Gift *Glue Gun Design *Feng shui of Vehicular Design *Principles of Spacecraft EngineeringEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter One *Special Topics: WorkshopAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim **Special Topics for Workshop: Abnormal Brain Chemistry and Mutants **Special Topics for Workshop: Basic Nanotechnology for Devisers, Techs and Programmers **Special Topics for Workshop: Introduction To Fabrication Techniques **Special Topics for Workshop: When Good Devises Go Bad. Proven Methods for Stopping Runaway Inventions *Theoretical Concepts of Supraluminal Drives *Theoretical EngineeringThe Transfer Students Art Dept. *Art IImp 4: A Teacher's Tail (Part 1) *Art II *Art Appreciation *A class on painting.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Wood Visual Arts *Motion Picture Directing *Nature in Winter Music *Music Business Dept. *Business Accounting I, II, III, IV Computer Sciences Dept. *Advanced Applied HeuristicsThere's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3 *Computer Science 172: Expert SystemsAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 10 - The Legend of Scudamore, or of Truthfulness *Hacking TheoryInsanity Prerequisite: Part 1 - Status Quo *Special Topics - Enemy Computer Systems *Word ProcessingJade 2 - Away from Home English Dept. *English Language LearnersDorms of Our Lives, Part 3 *Beginning English *English ITrials of a Warrior, Part 1 *English II *English IIICharging Buffalo, Hidden Dragon, Part 3 *English IV *English Composition *Evil Laugh 101Bek D. Corbin on the Crystal Hall Forums; victim of the Forum Crash of 2011 *English Lit''The Riddle of Sappho: Canto I'' *Special Topics in EnglishAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim **Special Topics in English - Drama Shop **Special Topics in English - Grammar as a Weapon: Negotiating Tactics in Superpowered Conflicts *Special Topics in Literature **Special Topics in Literature: Conrad **Special Topics in Literature: Shakespeare **Special Topics in Literature: Twain *Student Play *World Literature: Special Topics **World Literature: Special Topics - The Epic **World Literature: Special Topics - The Prince History Dept. *American HistoryBlade Dancing *Beginning HistoryAnother Day, We Were Going Where? *Sophomore HistoryThe Devil's Dance: Part One *Special Topics in History **Special Topics in History - Asian HistoryAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence **Special Topics in History - Future History: the Predictive Power of Mathematical Extrapolation **Special Topics in History - Modern America and the Mutant Genesis **Special Topics in History - Renaissance Italy **Special Topics in History - The Dark Ages Home Economics Dept. *Costume Change I, II *Special Topics - Costume Design *Costume Shop I, IIJade 7 - Over the Top *Dating With A Superpower *Feng Shui *Special Topics - Finding a Job Only YOU Can Do *Home Economics, Advanced Home Economics *Special Topics - Integrating into Social and Job Settings When They Know You’re a Mutant *Special Topics - Public Relations as a Superpowered Individual *Scandinavian Cuisine *Secret Hideout Design *Secret Identity: Tricks and Traps Languages Dept. *Chinese *French *Latin ITo Know Your Heart, II, III *Spanish III *Intensive Language Course **Intensive Language: Arabic **Intensive Language: English **Intensive Language: Mandarin **Intensive Language: Spanish Math Dept. *Advanced Hyper Dimensional Non-Euclidean MathematicsI Looked into the Abyss, and it Winked: Part 10 *Mathematics of Quantum Neutrino Fields *Non-linear Equations as Relating to Game Theory Calculus *Probability Theory I, II *Real Analysis, Complex Analysis *Stock Market Options as a Realization of Stochastic Processes *Special Topics in Mathematics **Special Topics in Mathematics: Computer-Assisted Self Study **Special Topics in Mathematics: The Mathematics of Codebreaking **Special Topics in Mathematics: Thaumaturgy, Numerology and Mystic Algebra Core Sequence *Remedial Math *Pre-Algebra *Algebra I *GeometryThe Transfer Students *Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus *Pre-Calculus *Calculus I, II Mystic Arts Dept. *Anatomy for Healing Mages *Basic Mystic Concepts 050The Three Little Witches *Chant Lab''The Boston Brawl II - This Time It's Personal!'' *Greater and Lesser EntitiesJade 5 - Redefining Jade :The next three are confusingly similar, they look to fulfill the same function; the third parallels Powers Theory and Lab. **Intro to Magical Arts Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds **Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts,Toni and the Tiger also called Intro to Mystic Concepts.Reflections in an Evil Eye **Introduction to Magic Theory and Magic LabUpheaval: New Friends, New Problems *Practical Uses of Magic *Principles of MagicFey: PMS and Other Problems *Special Topics - Magic **Special Topics - Magic: Theurgy **Special Topics - Magic: Necromancy - Threat Or Menace *Class on SummoningFive Elements Dancing: Book of the Earth *Special Topics in Mathematics: Thaumaturgy, Numerology and Mystic Algebra *Topics of Familiars *Urban Essence Gathering 212 Physical Education Dept. *Badminton''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 7 - The Legend of Mutability, or of Change'' *Ballroom Dancing *Basic Powers ManagementThe Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1 *Gymnastics *Interpretive Dance I, Interpretive Dance II, Interpretive Dance III *Tennis *Volleyball Flight & Flying *Flight I, IIFirst Day and Other Interesting Things *Flying I *Special Topics - Flight Martial Arts *Aikido IIAyla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 2 - L'Etranger or Advanced Aikido''Tea and Synergy'' *Basic Martial ArtsA Simple Game - sometimes referred to as Beginning Martial Arts''Jade 8 - Exams, includes Basic Aikido *Judo *Karate *Kempo *Kendo *Shao-Lin Sword *Shao-Lin Kung Fu *Wing Chung Kung Fu *Kyudo *Self Defense for non-martial arts types ''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 10 *Special Topics - Martial Arts (it's also called "Martial Arts, Special Topics") *Specialty Classes **Bricks and the Ultra-Dense: Grace under Pressure **Exemplar Grace **Invisibles **Telepaths and empaths Range courses see also: Whateley Ranges *Advanced Strategy & TacticsSaks and Violence: Part 5 *Applied Powered Combat *Basic Firearms SafetyThere's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 *Basic Pistol 100E. E. Nalley edits of March 30, 2010 to Paranormal Law and Rights and Responsibilities of Good Samaritan Law Enforcement *Basic Rifle Combat *Combat Pistol 200 *Combat Pistol 203 *DD100 Defensive Driving for Overland VehiclesRegulation Eighteen: Privately Owned Vehicles on Campus *Heavy WeaponsParkour Jam Hooligans *Light WeaponsUpheaval: Instructor *Special Topics - Intro to the Whateley Ranges *Team Tactics I, II, III Survival track *Survival IEating Dog, IIStress Fracture *Combat Movement *Special Topics - Theory and Practice of the EscapeStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 5 Psychic Arts Dept. *Esper IEating Dog *Introduction to Psychic DisciplinesThere's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 2 Powers Research Dept. *Avatars ISpring, and a Young Squirrel's Fancy..., II *Introduction to Superpowers, composed of Powers Theory and Powers Lab *Powers Integration I, II, III *Special Topics - Powers Theory (with lab) **Special Topics - Powers Theory (with lab): Projective Empaths **Special Topics - Powers Theory (with lab): Sirens Shifter Track *Shifter Biology *Shifter Lab *Shifter Fashion I Science Dept. *Advanced Genetics, may also be called Genetics II. *AP Physics I *AP Science''The Play's the Thing'' *Biochemistry *Biology I, IIStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 6 *Biology LabStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 3 *Chemistry I, II *Chemistry Lab *Earth Science "Rocks for Jocks" *Marine Science *Natural Sciences IEating Dog *Physics, Advanced Physics *Physics Lab Social Studies Dept. *Comparative ReligionsRevenge of the Alphas *Global Studies *Micro-Economics and the Mutant Community *Special Topics - Religion Civics *Citizenship and Government *Civics Criminal Justice *Introduction to Criminology and Police ProceduresToni and the Tiger, Criminology II *Paranormal LawThe Case of the Poisonous Patent *Rights and Responsibilities of Good Samaritan Law Enforcement *Superpower Law IAyla and the Blackmailer Other Electives *Driver's Education *Independent Study References Category:Classes and the School Year Category:2011 Forum Crash